


The Next Step

by tamagucci



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lingerie, Lore Olympus - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Assault, Porn with Feelings, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagucci/pseuds/tamagucci
Summary: After months of seeing each other in secret, Persephone wants to take the next step in her relationship with Hades. But is she as ready for this as she believes?





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> honestly big thanks to rachel (@usedbandaid on insta) for creating lore olympus and giving me a webcomic to desperately love again!!

It had been almost three months since Persephone and Hades had shared their first kiss at the top of the Underworld Corp tower. Longer still since they’d met that fateful night at Zeus’ party, and she was truly happy. They had come so far from dancing around one another and repressing their feelings; the relationship she had built with Hades over her time on Olympus was something she cherished, and something she didn’t want to screw up. Which led to her current predicament: having sex. The couple had their intimate moments; ones where feelings boiled over and they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. But it had never gone farther than a heated makeout and some light groping over clothes.

It’s not that she didn’t want to do more with him, quite the opposite in fact. She loved Hades. It had taken a while before she felt confident in that thought; for the longest time she had felt so insecure in her age, that she was being naive and couldn’t possibly know what love felt like at 19 years old, she hadn’t even been in a relationship before. But now that she was sure in her feelings, she wanted to share every experience with him, including sex.

Persephone hadn’t been sure about the sacred-virgin-for-all-eternity thing, but she had known it would make her mother happy, and it would finance her college education. And at that point she’d never been attracted to anyone romantically, let alone sexually. It wasn’t that she wasn’t around others to illicit attraction during her time in the mortal realm; Hermes regularly visited to deliver mail, and Hecate spent a year with her, both of whom were incredibly attractive. So she figured sex wasn’t that big of a deal to her, it was something she could live without. Then she met Hades. Hades who made her yearn for things she couldn’t understand, emotions and sensations that confused and filled her with ecstasy: unbridled and overwhelming but so beautiful.

 

1:12 pm Persephone: Hey Eros could I ask you a favor?

1:12 pm Eros: Of course sweetie anything! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

1:14 pm Eros: Persephone?

1:23 pm Eros: Peeeeerrrrsiieeeeeee!

1:24 pm Persephone: Ah sorry!! This is just so embarrassing to ask, I don't know why I thought this was a good idea!

1:24 pm Eros: Hey no! Tell me what's up, I don't care if it's embarrassing I want to help.

1:24 pm Persephone: It's about Hades.

1:25 pm Eros: I swear if that man hurt you my sweet baby ೕ(Ò⺫ Ó )೨ (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

1:25 pm Persephone: NO NO!!! He's been wonderful.

1:26 pm Eros: Ok good! So what's going on then?

1:27 pm Persephone: Ok don't laugh. I want to do something special for Hades.....like...sexually....but i'm totally lost.

1:27 pm Eros: Oh

1:27 pm Eros: My

1:27 pm Eros: GODSSSS!!!

1:27 pm Eros: Bitch get ready I'm taking you shopping!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

1:28 pm Persephone: Oh! Ok! Thank you so much Eros!!

 

Persephone hopped out of bed and rushed to clean herself up. With how excited Eros sounded there was no telling how soon he would be at the house. She washed her face, then applied some mascara and lip gloss. Once she started styling her hair, her mind began to wander.

She wondered what exactly her friend had planned for the day. Eros was a god of love, but also sex and pleasure. He was known to throw orgies and fool around regularly. That was part of the reason she’d asked for his help: he knew what he was doing. But that didn’t stop her jittery nerves from going into overdrive. He could be taking her to a really kinky sex shop, or to a brothel to learn how to dance or please men. She blushed furiously at the thought, fumbling with her hairspray and nearly shooting some in her eye.

"No. No panicking for you!" Persephone pouted, pointing to her reflection. "This is about getting out of your comfort zone, you're doing this for Hades." The idea of sex itself was a little terrifying. She didn’t know what she was doing, and she was terrified that she would embarrass herself in front of Hades because of this. The only experience she had was her time with Apollo, if that could even count. She’d just laid there the entire time, too confused and frightened to do anything else. That wasn’t what sex was supposed to be like.

Eros had told her as much throughout their friendship; what with him being a very open and gossipy individual, unafraid to leave out salacious details, but he especially drove home that point after she confessed to him what had happened between her and the sun god. He’d told her that while sex had many different moods and forms, sex always felt like pure, unadulterated love. What Apollo did to her wasn’t sex. She wanted this time to be different, because she felt something for Hades. She wanted to give him all that she had because she knew he would do the same in turn.

She teased her hair a bit more until it had the boyish, wind-blown look of some of the air nymphs she'd seen on campus. Satisfied, she went back to her room to get dressed. She was zipping up her sundress when a loud honk sounded outside the house. “Ah!” She squeaked, rushing to put on shoes and grab her purse before running out the front door. Artemis was still in bed after her night shift in the mortal realm so Persephone tried to be as quiet as possible in her haste. Although the other goddess slept like a log, sometimes quite literally.

Eros was sitting in the driveway, roof down on his bubblegum pink sports car singing along to a song on the radio when Persephone bounded up. “Eros! Thank you so much for agreeing to help me!” He grinned as she hopped in, putting the car in reverse and zooming back onto the road.

“Of course hun, how could I say no?”

“So where are we going?”

“Oh you’ll see.” And once again Persephone felt her nerves begin to eat at her. Just what had Eros planned for their day?

 

The answer, Persephone found, was not even close to her fears of clubs and sex dungeon shops. Instead they had pulled up to the same mall Eros took her to when she’d first arrived in Olympus. This time, he led her into a high fashion evening wear store filled with sleek tuxedos and glimmering floor length gowns. Persephone stood there for a moment, awestruck by their beauty, before Eros grabbed her hand and skipped further into the store, subsequently dragging her along behind him. “Not what we’re here for Persie!”

Eros led them to the lingerie section of the store with practiced ease, diving straight in. “So do you have any preferences?” He asked as he sifted through the hangers. “Colors, styles, or specific articles that you or Hades enjoy?” Persephone recalled the red lacy bralette she’d come across in the glove box of Hades car when they’d first met.

“I think he likes red?” Eros hummed, plucking a red lace bodysuit from the rack and holding it up to her.

“Not your color.” He said with finality, sliding it back onto the rack. “It’s too close to your skin tone, especially if you’re flushed from sex.” Persephone’s face lit up at his words and casual tone.

“Eros you can’t just say things like that!” She squeaked. He turned and raised a brow at her.

“Why not? We’re looking for lingerie to seduce your partner with, of course we’re going to talk about sex. Now how do you feel about lace?” It continued like that for a while: Eros asking her questions, holding up outfits, and ultimately throwing them back on the rack. He hadn’t been nearly this picky the first time they went shopping. “I want this to be perfect for you.” He’d answered when she brought it up, not even looking up from his task. It really touched Persephone, that the god was taking her request seriously and putting so much effort into it. She wanted it to be perfect too.

She knew Hades had sexual desires, and she wanted to fulfill them however she could. He’d come such a long way for her during their time knowing each other, and she wanted to do return that kindness. But this was all new territory for her. Even with Eros’ help, she would be on her own in the bedroom with no idea what to do. All she could think of was every way she could screw this up, embarrass herself and show Hades just how immature and inexperienced she was. He’d made it clear in their first phone call that sex was an important part of a relationship to him, what if he didn’t want to be with her anymore after seeing how terrible she was at this?

"Persie?" Eros laid his hand on her shoulder, and Persephone's head snapped up. She realized that she'd been staring at the same garter and panty set for the past few minutes, lost in her thoughts. She flushed in embarrassment. "Hey, if you're not comfortable I can take you back to your place, I'm sorry if you felt pressured to do this because I was so excited."

"No, no it's not that!" Persephone hastened, waving her hands around to assuage the sweet god, then deflating with a sigh. "It's just I, I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"Do you not want to have sex with him? Persie, Hades cares about you. If you told him that you're not ready I'm sure he would understand." "No I do!" she nearly shouted. The attending nymphs in the department store stopped and looked in her direction and she flushed, lowering her voice. "I'm ready, I want to do this, and not just for him. I want it too, to be with him like that. But he's thousands of years old, he's done this before. I'm only 19, and I've never had a relationship before Hades. The only experience I've had was with..." She trailed off, remembering glowing gold eyes and strong purple hands. Eros' eyes flashed red and he took the goddess' hands in his.

"Persie it won't be like that again, Hades isn't like him." She sighed.

"I know that Eros, that’s not what I’m worried about. I still don't know anything about sex, how am I supposed to measure up to his expectations? His past partners? I'm just a clueless little country girl." She felt herself deflating with every word she let out. Why did she think this was a good idea? It didn't matter who she asked to help her, she would always be the naive little goddess from nowhere. Eros grabbed Persephone's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"You're not clueless. And yeah, you're not like Hades' past partners, not by a long shot,"

"Wow gee thanks for the vote of confidence," Persephone snarked, face scrunching up with hurt. Eros continued as if she had not interrupted.

"You're nothing like his previous partners because he loves you. And when you love someone you don't care what their level of experience is. You're just happy to share something so intimate and important with your partner, to be able to give yourselves to each other wholly." Persephone looked up at him through her curling bangs which had begun to grow from her stress. There was a wistful joy in his eyes, but also a terrible pain, the kinds that could only be felt by someone who has loved and lost. "Persephone, Hades would be a fool to not see what you're doing for him. And the king of the Underworld is a lot of things, but he's no fool."

"How can you know for sure? He's thousands of years old, I'm sure I'm not the first person he's loved." "You're right I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling. And call me crazy, but I don't think I’m wrong about love." He rustled his wings for emphasis, as if to say Hey, I'm a love god, I'm pretty sure I know what I’m talking about! Persie sighed and smiled up at her friend.

"Alright. Thank you Eros, for all of this."

"Of course Persie. Now come on, we still have shopping to do!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her further into the racks of silk and lace.

 

It took some time but the pair finally settled on an ensemble for Persephone: a pale pink lacy babydoll edged with black silk with panties styled the same, paired with black thigh highs and a garter belt that would lay beneath the sheer curtains of the babydoll. "It's perfect!" Eros gushed as they checked out with an attendant. "It's delicate but sexy, the colors will totally pop against your skin," Persephone pulled out her wallet to pay, and without faltering his speech, Eros slapped it to the ground, placing his card on the counter while ignoring her protests. "and oh my gods your curves in that silhouette! If that man can keep his hands off of you then he has been spending too much time around dead people."

"Eros!" Persephone shrieked indignantly, staring pointedly at the clerk who did not need to know about her relationship with the King of the Underworld. There was no way she could know for sure that they were talking about Hades, plenty of men worked in the Underworld, but still! The other god just smirked.

"You're right, there's no way you’ll be leaving his bed once he sees you."

 

\---

"--in the mortal realm, and their wine and pastries are to die for! I'll have to sneak you down there sometime." Persephone and Eros stumbled back into the house, laughing, and bags in tow.

"And here I thought men were forbidden in this household." A voice drawled out as Persephone and Eros walked through the front door. Her whole body stiffened. Sitting on the couch, eyes narrowed, was Apollo.

"Funny, I could say the same thing to you." Eros hissed back, arm wrapping protectively around Persephone's shoulder. He would have preferred to shelter her with a wing, much easier to hide her behind and the intimidation factor didn't hurt. But Artemis refused to vacuum up his feathers.

"This is my sister's house, of course I'm allowed to visit. You on the other hand, have no business being here, hanging all over Persie like a slut. Maybe you forgot, but she's practicing to be a sacred virgin."

"Don't call her Persie." He spat, lip curling in disgust at the presence of the other god. "And that's rich coming from you. You know, if your aim was half as good as you claim it is, you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." Apollo's face darkened dangerously with the implications of that remark. He looked close to burning through the couch with his rage.

“Listen here you pompous little--”

"Woah now, tone down the testosterone or you're both out of my house." Artemis stalked into the room, hands on her hips. She didn't appear to have heard the conversation though which Persephone was grateful for.

"Cmon Eros, lets go. I need you to help me with my outfit." Artemis cocked her head.

"What outfit?" Persephone froze, cursing herself for the slip in information.

"Oh, uh, it’s for this upcoming meeting in the Underworld. There will be lots of gods and other important executives there so I want to look my best!" Persephone floundered, hands moving emphatically as she explained her fib. Luckily the words were plausible enough to convince Artemis.

"Yeah," Eros agreed, "Persie needs my impeccable eye on all fashion-related matters." His confident charm smoothed out any doubt in Persephone's story. Artemis shrugged.

"Better you than me. Have fun you two!" She grabbed the TV remote and plopped on the couch, wrestling her brother until his back became her foot rest.

"At least keep the door open!" Apollo shouted after them. Persephone bristled, then slammed her door as loud as she could behind herself and Eros.

 

\---

Persephone had been pacing the length of Hades’ bedroom for the past half hour. On the bed sat the outfit she and Eros had purchased a few weeks ago; it had taken her a while to feel courageous enough to put her plan into action. Hades had needed to stay later at the office to finish up some contracts with Hecate, and before leaving for the day Persephone asked him if she could have a surprise for him at home that night. Hades was perplexed but agreed. Cerberus sat curled up at the foot of the bed, whining at her agitated state and how he wasn’t getting any of her usual head rubs and chin scratches.

Why did she think this was a good idea? This was a terrible idea. So many things could go wrong tonight. She could make a fool of herself trying to please Hades, bumbling around in her inexperience. He could laugh at it all, finding the attempt of seduction from a little nobody goddess to be comical. By now she was shaking and her hair had grown to reach her trembling shoulders. There was still time to back out, Hades hadn’t said when he would be done. Persephone could sneak out and make up an excuse about an urgent situation back at her house.

The slam of the front door and a loud bark from Cerberus snapped her from her thoughts. Shit. Why was he home? It was only, oh. The antique clock on the nightstand read 8:36. She’d been pacing and panicking for almost three hours. “Persephone?” Hades’ voice called from somewhere in the house and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“I, uhm, I’m in the bedroom!” She answered; scooping up the outfit from the bed and locking herself in the bathroom.

“Is everything alright?” His voice was muffled by the door but he was clearly in the bedroom now.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I’ll be out in just a minute.” She clutched the sink in front of her and took a deep breath. She could do this. This was for Hades, she wanted to do this for him. Before she could lose that nerve she shed her clothes and began to dress herself the way Eros taught her when they first purchased the outfit. She was fiddling with the garter straps when there was a knock at the door.

“Kore what’s going on? Are you ok?”

“Nothing, I’m fine I promise! This is just taking longer than I thought it would. I promise I’ll be out soon.”

“Ok, if you need anything I’ll be right here.” She took a breath to calm herself, then grabbed the switchblade knife that Artemis had gotten her from her pants pocket. She had gotten better at controlling her powers, but it helped to have it around in case she needed an urgent haircut. She hacked at the strands with practiced ease, watching petals fall to the floor. She didn’t want Hades to know she was nervous.

 

\---

Hades sat on the bed, utterly confused as to what was happening. Earlier that day, Persephone had asked if she could go to his house after work to prepare a surprise and he’d agreed. It actually worked out perfectly as he’d needed to stay late at the office, so she had the time to execute whatever she had planned. His initial assumption was that Persephone was cooking them a romantic dinner; that seemed like something she would do. Granted he’d never seen Persephone cook, but he’d be shocked if the daughter of the harvest goddess didn’t know how to cook. But when he’d arrived home, the kitchen and dining room were empty.

Now he was sitting on the bed trying to figure out what Persephone’s surprise could be that required her to be in the bathroom. His mind immediately went to more...lascivious places. The most tame image his mind came up with was a romantic bath for the two of them to share. But even that didn’t seem like Persephone. She was new to sex, Hades understood this and he didn’t mind taking thing at Persephone’s pace.

Of course he wanted to have sex with her, but he also didn’t want to rush this. His relationship with Persephone was the most important that had happened to him in his life. He was happy to wait a thousand years to merely touch her if that meant she felt comfortable and safe.

Actually the romantic bath sounded like a good idea, if she became comfortable with that sort of thing. Some candles, rose petals, and oils. He filed that idea away for later as he heard the door to the bathroom swing open. “Uh, sorry that took so long.”

“No that’s fi--” Hades lost every coherent thought in his head when he turned to look at Persephone. To call her a vision would simply not do her justice. Her legs were clad in sheer black stockings topped with delicate chantilly lace, connecting to a matching garter belt nestled around her waist. Over that was a pink sheer babydoll, the curtains of it so pale it almost glowed white against her magenta skin, falling in waves to rest against the flare of her wide hips. The brassiere of the slip was a matching pink silk, decorated in the same black lace as the stockings. The light of the bathroom behind her cast her body in a halo.

“So, is it… I mean, do you like it?” Her hands fidgeted with the edges of the babydoll, trying to gauge Hades’ reaction. He was stock still and silent, mouth pressed tight and eyes wide. _Oh gods he must hate it. He probably feels so embarrassed for me that he can’t even say anything._ “I’m sorry about all of this, it was silly of me,” She laughed, trying not to let the tears form in her eyes. “I’ll just go change and we can pretend this never happened.”

“Wait no!” Hades leapt from the bed, arm outstretched to stop her but stopping just short of touching her; as if he was afraid he’d destroy this moment by doing so. “It’s not silly Kore. I’m sorry if my reaction made you feel that way, I was just taken by surprise. Which I suppose was your intent, so that was a success. Not that the entire endeavor wasn’t a success! I--” Hades clapped his hands to his face to stop himself from floundering any further. He took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say, Persephone, is that you look beautiful.” When he met her eyes again, there were tears trailing down her face. Oh by the gods what did he do?

“I don’t know why I ever worry with you,” She giggled, wiping away her tears. She bridged the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You really like it?” Hades could only nod dumbly; if she was beautiful before, up close she was absolutely enchanting. Persephone leaned up, pressing her lips to his gently. His hands moved down to pull her close: one holding her hip and the other wrapping around her waist.

Kissing Hades felt natural, it was easy to give herself up to that warm feeling and let her nerves die in her stomach. She tilted her head, tongue peeking out to lick at the seam of his lips. When his mouth opened with a groan she entered, tongue tangling with his as one hand went to his hair, the other undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. It wasn’t until her hands reached the waistband of his slacks that he realized what was happening. “Wait, Kore,” Hades whispered, nearly having to kick himself to pull back from her chasing lips. “Why are you doing this?”

Persephone stopped. “Is this not, do you not want this?” There was an unspoken question there but Hades heard it loud and clear: Do you not want me?

“Kore I want to know what you want.” Persephone’s face hardened.

“You’re not answering my question.”

“Because I don’t want to pressure you.”

“Stop avoiding my question and just be honest with me, I’m not a child Hades!”

“Of course I want this. But I also want you to know that you don’t need to do this just because I want it.” Hades cupped Persephone’s cheek and turned her head to face him. “You’re an equal part of this relationship, your wants are just as important as mine.” She let out a heavy sigh, leaning her face into his touch.

“Do you trust me?” She asked, looking up at him with her large eyes.

“Completely,” He answered immediately. Her hand trailed back to the front of his pants, popping the button.

“Then trust me when I say that I want this.” She pulled down his zipper and sunk to her knees, taking his slacks down with her. His briefs hugged his hips, stretched across a very prominent bulge that had Persephone flushing. All at once, she felt out of her depth again. This kiss had made her confident, it was something she knew, something familiar to them. But now her panic was creeping back in.

“Kore look at me,” Hades said softly, crouching down in front of her and cupping her cheek. “I don’t doubt that you want this. But I think this is moving too fast for you.” She opened her mouth to protest but Hades gently pressed a thumb to her lips, his other hand carding through her hair which had grown out once again. Damn it all, she cursed to herself. She figured that would be the end of it. Hades would send her off to get dressed and then he’d drive her home. But he surprised her with his next words. “If you’re willing, I want to try something.” He stood, holding a hand down to her which she took.

“Um, ok…” Hades led her to the bed, guiding her to lay down on her back.

“Just lay back and relax. If you need to stop at any point just say the word.” She nodded and Hades smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as he settled between her legs. He began kissing down her neck, stopping occasionally to suck at certain spots and worry the skin between his teeth before returning to his loving kisses. His hands moved almost reverently along her body, stroking her arms and legs, playing with the edges of her outfit and teasing at the skin underneath.

“Hades,” She whined, wiggling beneath his ministrations.

“Yes, darling?” He cooed, laying a kiss against her collar bone. “You have to tell me what you want, otherwise I won’t know what to do.” She was grateful for his coaxing, but her face burned with embarrassment nonetheless.

“Please, touch me.”

“But I am touching you,” He pointed out, running his finger under one of the garter straps leading to her stocking. She glowered up at him.

“You know what I mean.”

“You’re right I do. But I need to hear you say, I need you to tell me exactly what you want from me otherwise I cannot properly please you." He continued teasing her as he spoke, fingers trailing to the edges of her panties and babydoll before retreating.

“I want you,” He nodded encouragingly, eyes filled with warmth. “to touch me underneath my clothes. I want you to make love to me Hades.”

“As you wish Kore.” His fingers plucked at the ribbon tying her babydoll together with a bow, silk and lace parting to reveal smooth magenta skin. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs stroking across her nipples as they began to harden. “You’re beautiful, you know that right? The most beautiful creature in existence. No one in any realm could compare to you.”

“Not even Aphrodite?” She teased, and he smiled.

“She doesn’t even come close.” With that he lowered his head, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking gently, tongue laving the skin. Persephone couldn’t hold back her gasp. One hand squeezed the breast not under his mouth, while his other hand traveled lower to unclasp her garters and begin toying with her panties. “Is this still fine with you?” He asked, hands stilling but not leaving her body. She smiled, and captured his lips in a deep kiss, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him flush against her. She broke the kiss, and whispered against his lips.

“Yes, Aidoneus.” Hades moved down the bed until his head was between her thighs. He hooked his fingers under the sides of her underwear, looking up one last time for any signs of discomfort before sliding them down her legs. She let out a shocked gasp when he leaned in, pressing his tongue between her folds and licking a stripe up to her clit, swirling the tip of his tongue around it before taking the nub into his mouth and sucking. Her hips jolted up and she moaned, grasping his hair again to ground herself. Hades grinned to himself. He played with her there a bit more before retreating. He pulled her lips aside with his thumbs to reveal her wet slit, hole already leaking from what little he had done.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready for wha--ooohhhh my gods,” Persephone moaned unabashedly. Hades’ face was pressed to her cunt, tongue buried in her hole. She pulled on his hair as he fucked his tongue in and out of her slow and steady, curling it to stroke down her clenching walls on the way out. The fingers not holding her open for him stretched as far as they could around her ass, squeezing and massaging the flesh. Hades pulled back a moment to catch his breath, watching as her hole twitched around nothing.

“How do you feel?” He purred, looking up at her through with hooded eyes.

“So good,” She whimpered. “Hades please keep going.”

“As you wish.” He dove back in, tongue plunging in as deep as he could manage while she writhed above him. She looked ravishing, cheeks flushed and mouth open letting out a litany of desperate whines and moans, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, hips hitching upward.

“Hades,” She called, voice trembling. “I think I’m about to cum.” Hades couldn’t help but moan at the declaration. The vibrations went directly into Persephone’s cunt, setting off her orgasm. She wailed as her thighs clamped around Hades’ head and her walls on his tongue as she rode his face to completion. She’d never felt pleasure like this before and she never wanted it to end. It radiated out from her core and set every nerve in her body alight. She was so overwhelmed by it that she couldn’t tell where Hades ended and she began, they were so intimately melded together. When she finally managed to relax her muscles Hades pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“So how was that?” Persephone giggled, pulling him back down to her and kissing him soundly.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this very much started out as an excuse to write about persie and eros interacting. eros is such a sweet soul and i love his character in LO. i want him and persie to hang out and shop together all the damn time. depending on the response to this i might post a second part where persephone takes charge. let me know in the comments if that's something you'd like to see!
> 
> ((also note: when eros and apollo are arguing and eros talks shit about apollo's aim, he was making a dick reference (like your fucking is the reason we're arguing), but also referring to the myth where apollo said he was a better archer than eros (and in return eros shot apollo's love daphne with a lead-tipped arrow to make her despise him) ))


End file.
